star_wars_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars Extended Universe Wiki
A New Star Wars Cinematic Universe This new structure of the Star Wars saga will include 9 main movies, a prequel trilogy, the original trilogy, and a sequel trilogy. The prequel trilogy will take place during the events of the Great Sith War, and the sequel trilogy will take place during the Final War of the Force, centuries to millennia after the events of the Original trilogy. * Vehicles'' Rules This is my own take on the Prequel and the Sequel trilogies of the Star Wars Franchise. All material related to the original trilogy will be linked to the official Star Wars [[starwars:Main_Page|'''Wookieepedia]]. Being displeased, saddened and overall disappointed with the prequels and the new sequel trilogy, I have decided to structure and develop my own version of the prequels and sequels. I will however use whatever is salvageable from both and avoid any and all contradictions to the original trilogy. Much, if not MOST, of the expanded lore and canon (pre-Disney) will be included and integrated into the new sequel trilogy. Fan theories and explanations will also be taken into account. IF you are a fan of The Force Awakens and The Last Jedi, this wiki is perhaps not for you, as its canon does not include much of Disney's canon. IF you are a die-hard Star Wars fan, DON'T FREAK OUT about the changes made to characters or the Galactic history of this Star Wars universe; this is simply my take on it all. '''''ALSO, I'm making the casting of actors and crew members of these Star Wars prequels, sequels and spin-offs in the context of the year they were made: A-B list actors of the late 90's and early 2000's I want to be used for my Prequel trilogy, and I want A-B list actors of the late 2000's and early 2010's to be used for my Sequel trilogy. * NOTE: All fan fiction characters, planets, species present on this wiki will first be Ok'd through permission from the fanfic creator. Also, despite Star Wars being sci-fi, I want all names and creatures (with exception to humans and humanoid species) to be purely sci-fi; meaning no Loth-wolves, Loth-bats etc - Nothing lazy. Purely Bantha or Tauntaun (even 'Porgs') type creatures. Also, despite characters such as "Jocasta" Nu, "Luke" Skywalker, all names for characters, planets and other location must sound sci-fi ([[Hoth|'Hoth']], [[Alderaan|'Alderaan']], [[Kashyyyk|'Kashyyyk']]). All fauna, flora and species will only have small details resembling those to earth fauna, flora and species, and will have different classification names, depending on the planet they are from. As a fan of high-sic-fi, such as the works of H. P. Lovecraft, I want to keep it to that level of originality and creativity. Also, all species in this wiki's canon who are near-human are to be genetic offshoots of humans (as humans are the most prominent species in the Star Wars Universe) - Togrutas, Dathomirians, Kel Dors etc. : Copyright Disclaimer''' Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favour of fair use. No copyright infringement intended.'' * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC8CbFnDTYkiVweaz8y9wd_Q '''''Star Wars Theory] * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6X0WHKm7Po3FlBepIEg5og The Lore Master] * [https://www.youtube.com/user/starwarsminute/featured Star Wars Explained] * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdIt7cmllmxBK1-rQdu87Gg/featured The Stupendous Wave] * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCp6F1mQGuaXiDj5otWBmIjg EckhartsLadder] * [https://www.youtube.com/user/BanditIncorporated/featured BanditIncorporated] Fansites * [http://swfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Fanon_Wiki Star Wars Fanon] * [http://starwarsfans.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Fanpedia Star Wars Fanfic] Tool Links * Title: https://www.theverge.com/a/star-wars-meme/ * Names: http://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/human-sw-names.php#.WpVGbmaca9Z Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse